Brats Get Spats
by RosalieAnneliese
Summary: Alex is a brat and get spanked.


Olivia knew that Alex had been trying to get her attention all afternoon. Olivia didn't mind receiving the occasional flirty text message; it made her smile and offered a bright spot in what was often a very dark line of work. But when Alex's tone in her messages crossed a line from playfully bratty to deliberately bratty, Olivia knew that she would have her naughty wife over her knee before the day was over. Alex knew full well the difference between being playful and being a brat, and which one was acceptable and which one wasn't. Alex would have Olivia's full attention, just not in quite the way she'd pictured it. When it was time to clock out for the day, Olivia made her way to Alex's office and let herself in, closing the door behind her.

"Hi, love. Give me, like, five minutes to finish this paperwork for Liz and then I'm ready to go. How does Italian take-out sound for dinner? I've got a craving." Alex glanced up from her desk when Olivia came in. Olivia gently took the pen out of Alex's hand. Before Alex could properly process what was happening, she found herself face down over Olivia's lap being spanked rather hard on her skirt-clad bottom by Olivia's strong right hand.

"Ouch! Liv! What did I do?" Alex whined, bewildered. It had been agreed years ago that Olivia could and would spank her at any time for any reason, but Alex couldn't think why Olivia would be spanking her now in the middle of her office. Alex knew the difference between a playful spanking and a serious spanking, and this was definitely serious.

"Oh, really? You have been a good girl all day long and can't think of any reason why you have earned a sore bottom, young lady?" Olivia inquired.

"I didn't think it would make you mad! You always say I can text you any time!" Alex winced at the sting building in her bottom.

"And you can. I like hearing how your day is going or getting the occasional flirty comment. But when you text me bratty messages incessantly all afternoon, deliberately trying to get a rise out of me while I am working, you know that is naughty. And you know that being naughty gets you spanked." Olivia lectured firmly, reaching into Alex's desk drawer and pulling out a wooden ruler.

"Please, not that! I'm sorry!" Alex whimpered as Olivia raised her skirt and pulled her panties down, suddenly realizing that she had definitely crossed a line.

"Well, I'm glad that you're sorry, but I'm afraid that won't save you from a sound spanking, baby." Olivia raised the ruler and brought it down sharply.

"Owie!" Alex howled when the ruler made contact with her tender bottom.

Olivia spanked for several long minutes until Alex was crying freely.

"Are you learning a lesson, little one?" Olivia put the ruler back in the drawer.

"Yes, Ma'am. I won't be a brat anymore, I promise!" Alex wept.

"Good girl. It's over for now, but I am going to put you back over my knee at bedtime just to make sure the lesson sticks for a while. Stand up when you're ready, and we'll go home." Olivia lovingly stroked Alex's hair and back.

Alex struggled to her feet and reluctantly pulled her panties up, wincing when the material made contact with her bottom, and smoothed her skirt down. Olivia stood up from Alex's desk chair and opened her arms, allowing Alex to cling to her for several minutes.

"Good girl." Olivia praised again, knowing how important those words were, kissing the top of Alex's head.

"I'm sorry." Alex sniffled.

"I know you are, my love. You are already forgiven." Olivia assured her kindly.

Alex ate her Italian food on the couch in front of the TV cuddled safe in Olivia's arms. When they were done eating, Olivia turned off the TV and just continued to cuddle Alex close to her heart in the peaceful silence. There was nothing better after a long day of work than holding her sweet little Alex on her lap.

"Ma'am?" Alex spoke quietly after a long time.

"Yes, baby?"

"Can we get my spanking over with?" Alex didn't like waiting for punishment.

Olivia glanced at the clock and decided it was close enough. She carried Alex into the bedroom and deposited Alex on her feet.

"Take your clothes off." Olivia instructed. She located Alex's pajamas, but did not hand them over just yet. Olivia sat on the bed and guided her naked wife over her lap. Alex blushed. There was just something about being naked over your fully clothed wife's lap that somehow added weight to the punishment.

Olivia raised up her hand and brought it down sharply. Alex's bottom was still red from her earlier spanking, and Olivia now painted it an even deeper shade of red. She spanked until there was a pins and needles sensation in her own palm. By this time, Alex's bottom was crimson and she was lying limp across Olivia's lap sobbing. Olivia easily turned Alex face up and once again cuddled her close to her heart, rocking slowly.

"There's my little one. It's all over, precious. Such a good girl. Just cry it all out, lovey. You're safe right here in my arms. No more spanking. It's all over and forgiven, sweetheart."

Alex fell asleep in Olivia's arms, feeling safe and loved as she was cuddled and rocked. Olivia smiled down at her sleeping wife. Alex was a brat, but she was _her_ brat and Olivia wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
